


Paging Doctor Dick

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Cock Tease, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's in pain and Harry's not around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paging Doctor Dick

**Author's Note:**

> harryron100 "ache" @Livejournal

**U there, love**

_What's up, hon?_

**Pain :-(**

_OMG! What did u do?_

**What U(!) did! :-(**

_WTF_

**U went away**

_@work?!_

**Left me alone**

_Ur being mean_

**With morning ache :-(**

_???_

**U neglected Mister Meat :-(**

_Christ!_

**Now it's still hard**

_Ron, I'm in a meeting_

**Missing its daddy**

_Don't..._

**Needing lots of kisses**

_God..._

**Weeping because of u!**

_People r staring @ me!_

**U need 2 kiss it better**

_I can't..._

**I'm stroking it now**

_Ron!_

**And my finger's buried deep inside my hole**

_Daddy's coming! And Ron?_

**Yes?**

_Don't you dare touching urself! Mine!_

**Yours...stud!**


End file.
